Time Mishap
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Eggman developes a suit for time travel; Sonic, Ben, Shawn, Jasmine, Sky, the Eds, and Rock travel to the old west to stop Eggman from causing trouble to the time stream, but their efforts keep on making things worse.
1. Eggman's Time Suit

In Toon Manor; Sonic, Ben, the Eds, Sky, Shawn, Jasmine, and Rock were watching Power Rangers Time Force.

"Huh, who would have thought that there were Power Rangers that travel time?" said Rock.

"A lot." said Ben.

Eddy did some thinking and smirked.

"If I could travel through time, I could make myself very rich. The smartest thing I ever came up with." said Eddy.

"Uh, time travel is a terrible idea." said Ben.

Eddy looked at Ben.

"Says the guy who went to the future when he was 10." Said Eddy.

"No really, it is a bad idea to time travel." said Ben.

"How so?" said Eddy, "Besides, what could go wrong?"

"Well, you could destroy the fabric of time, change history forever, thereby causing widespread panic on an unimaginable scale." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"Seriously, I know what messing with history is like." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

Sonic was in the year 1865.

"Hmm, this way I'll be able to complete my history test." said Sonic.

He saw a pistol and picked it up.

"Nope, shouldn't be lying around." said Sonic.

He placed it in a trash can before walking off.

 **End Flashback**

Everyone was shocked.

"You kept Abe Lincoln from being killed by John Willks Booth?" said Shawn.

"Yep, that sure had some consequences." said Sonic.

 **Flashback to an Alternate Timeline**

Sonic was very shocked.

He saw that tons of black people were bossing white people around.

"That ain't good." said Sonic.

 **End Flashback to an Alternate Timeline**

"Took me a while, but I solved the problem." said Sonic, "Wound up traveling to when I took the pistol in the garbage and put it back to where it was."

Eddy is shocked.

"Wow." said Eddy.

"Yeah, I've nearly been arrested for messing with the space time continuum so many times." said Sonic, "And if you think that using time travel to make yourself rich isn't such a bad idea, think again."

"Who tried to arrest you?" asked Eddy. "Time traveling Police Officers?"

He laughed.

Sonic just glared at Eddy.

The others noticed it.

"He's not kidding." said Jasmine.

"Yep, but I always managed to get away." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

Sonic was sitting in an office with Mr Block.

"Just fifteen minutes ago, the history books said that Julius Cesar was killed by everyone who was close to him. But can you explain why it now reads-"Mr Block said before pulling out a book and opening it to a page, "Julius Cesar was killed by a domestic house cat?"

Sonic started snickering.

"I know you had something to do with this." said Mr Block.

Sonic stopped snickering.

"How, how can you be sure, you got any proof?" said Sonic.

"I don't have any proof that you messed with the space time continuum." said Mr Block.

"Then why're you accusing me of supposedly messing with Julius Cesar's death?" said Sonic.

Mr Block is pissed.

"Because just about every time there's a time paradox, it's always about you." Mr Block said as he stood up and looked out a window.

Sonic looked at a bowl full of Peanut Butter M n M's and grabbed all of them before stuffing them in a bag.

"If there's another time paradox, and you were at the year it happened, I am going to-"Mr. Block said before turning around to see Sonic was gone, "And he's gone."

He looked at the bowl and became mad.

"DID HE JUST STEAL MY M N M'S!?" yelled Mr Block.

 **End Flashback**

Sonic was eating the same M n M's he stole from Mr Block.

Eddy nodded.

"Okay." said Eddy.

"Sonic's right. Who knows what could happen if you change something in history?" said Ben.

"Besides, you could travel to the dark ages and kill a butterfly that wasn't meant to die, next thing you know, Hitler hasn't committed suicide." said Sonic.

"Has that ever happened?" said Sky.

"No." said Sonic.

Sky nodded.

"Okay." said Sky.

"I always make sure I clean up my time travel messes." said Sonic.

Eddy scoffed.

"Can't even clean up his own feet." said Eddy.

He was punched in the face really hard by Sonic.

"You got punched." Ed laughed dumbly.

Eddy groaned.

"Okay, so we all agree that time travel is a bad idea." said Jasmine.

Everyone else nodded.

Sonic smiled.

"Good to know we're not going to mess with history." said Sonic.

Eddy had a hand behind his back and his fingers were crossed.

 **Interview Gag**

"Ain't promising shit." said Eddy.

 **End Interview Gag**

In Dominator's hideout; Eggman was working on some blueprints to some type of jumpsuit.

He chuckled evilly.

"This will work." He said.

Later; he was in the jumpsuit which was the same colors as his outfit.

"Using this time suit, I'll be able to travel through time to ensure that I'll rule the world." said Eggman.

He started laughing as Joker entered the room.

"Alright, we're all about to have lunch, so what do you-"Joker said before noticing Eggman in his skin tight jumpsuit and becoming shocked, "I got to go."

He left the room.


	2. Eggman's Plan

Back in Toon Manor; Sonic was in the kitchen pulling out a tray of brownies from the oven.

He sniffed them.

"That's good, better get everyone else to eat them before Owen gets a whiff of them." said Sonic.

In Owen's room; Owen was napping on his bed when a smell entered his nose.

He woke up and smirked.

"BROWNIES!" yelled Owen.

Back downstairs; Sonic was walking towards the living room before Owen landed on him, crushing the hedgehog and grabbing the tray of brownies.

The overweight teen then ate all the brownies before burping.

"So good." said Owen.

He stood up and walked back upstairs.

Sonic groaned.

Later; he had another tray of brownies in his hand.

He turned to the readers.

"Good thing I made two batches of brownies this time, only this one is loaded with hot sauce." said Sonic.

Then Owen appeared and ate the tray of brownies.

He smiled and walked off leaving Sonic confused.

"Weird, I could have sworn I placed the untainted brownies in the living room quickly." said Sonic.

Then tons of screaming sounds were heard in the living room, shocking Sonic.

"Whoops." said Sonic.

The group Sonic was with was burping out tons of fire.

Edd grabbed a jug full of water before sighing in relief as smoke came out.

Edd is mad.

Sonic entered the room chuckling nervously.

"You've got some explaining to do about these brownies." said Edd.

"I made sure I labeled them so as to not get them mixed up. I don't know how I could have confused them" said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

Sonic was looking at two trays of brownies.

One had a sign that said 'Hot Sauce' the other said 'Clean'.

He nodded before walking off.

But then Duncan entered the room and saw the brownies before grabbing the signs and placing them on the other brownies before switching the trays around.

He snickered before walking off.

 **End Flashback**

Sonic groaned.

"Why that no good delinquent." said Sonic, "He mixed up the brownies as a prank."

"He pulled off a joke from My Name is Earl?" said Shawn.

"Yep." said Sonic.

Edd is pissed.

"You'd better fix this up, fast." said Edd.

Sonic groaned.

"Fine, I'll get two more boxes made." said Sonic.

Later; he had two more trays of brownies made up.

One tray had the hot sauce sign on it, and the other had the regular sign on it.

He grabbed the regular before walking out of the kitchen.

Owen then appeared and ate the entire tray of brownies.

"Mmm, tasty." said Owen.

But then he turned red and breathed out tons of fire screaming.

He then ran off.

Sonic chuckled and grabbed the hot sauce brownies.

"Idiot." said Sonic.

He entered the living room and set the tray down on the coffee table before removing the sign.

"Good thing I mixed up the brownies on my own so that Owen would eat the hot ones." said Sonic.

Ed pulled out one square and ate it.

"Mmm, this is normal." said Ed.

Everyone grabbed a brownie and started eating them.

"I think the reason Duncan swapped the brownies around last time was because of that one time." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

Duncan walked out of the mansion's front door and saw an angry Jude.

"You gave me drugged brownies that weren't even drugged." said Jude.

Duncan became confused.

"Pardon?" said Duncan.

"I sat through an entire episode of Barney and Friends while sober and hated it." said Jude.

Duncan was still confused.

"Strange, I recall giving Owen some brownies that were clean, I don't-"Duncan said before becoming shocked, "I'VE BEEN TRICKED!"

 **End Flashback**

"So Owen ate brownies that were meant for Jude huh?" said Jasmine.

"Yep, after that fiasco, Owen was found in Metropolis after eating an entire building that looked like an over sized cheeseburger." said Sonic.

Then a knocking sound was heard.

"Oh, now who can that be?" said Sonic.

Ben stood up and walked over to the front door and saw Eggman.

He shielded his eyes.

"OH GOD!" yelled Ben.

Eggman groaned.

"This isn't ugly, I'm wearing a jumpsuit." said Eggman.

Everyone else noticed it.

"You sure, cause you look like Rosie O'Donnell after she got liposuction." said Eddy.

Everyone looked at Eddy.

"Well that was uncalled for." said Shawn.

"Yep." said Sonic.

Eddy groaned.

"Anyways, check this out. I've got a time suit which I plan on using to make myself the ruler of the world with." said Eggman.

"And you decided to tell us about this because?" said Jasmine.

"Because all the best villains do it." said Eggman.

Sonic scoffed.

"Please, if you were one of the best villains, then that IQ of 300 of yours would realize that telling heroes about your evil plan always leads to your downfall." said Sonic.

He and Shawn fist bumped each other.

Eggman groaned.

"I assure you that this plan won't fail this time. Watch me." said Eggman.

He pushed a button on his suit and disappeared.

Everyone just stared at where Eggman was at for a while before he reappeared.

He laughed.

"At last, I have arrived at the year 1914." said Eggman.

"Dude, you traveled thirty seconds up time." said Sonic.

Eggman is shocked.

"What?" said Eggman.

"The only thing that's changed is that I finally have a loose tooth after all these years." said Rock.

Everyone turned to the meerkat confused.

"Wait, you still have a baby tooth?" said Eddy.

Eggman shook his head.

"Whatever, I'm travelling back to WWI." Eggman said before pushing a button on his suit and disappearing.

But then he reappeared and looked at the others.

"What year is this?" said Eggman.

"2019." said Edd.

"Traveled five seconds up time." said Sonic.

Eggman groaned.

"Dammit." said Eggman.

He pushed the same button on his suit and disappeared before reappearing.

"Anything?" said Eggman.

"Sure as hell ain't Camp Wawanakwa or Lakebottom." said Rock.

Eggman nodded.

"Okay." said Eggman.

He pushed the button again and disappeared.

With Eggman; he appeared in a jungle.

He looked around confused.

"This isn't right." said Eggman.

Then a roaring sound was heard.

He looked up to see a T Rex staring at him.

The dinosaur roared.

Eggman screamed like a little girl.

Back in the present; a badly injured Eggman appeared in the mansion panting from shock.

"So how was the war to end all wars?" said Sonic.

Eggman groaned and passed out.

"Something tells me he didn't end up in World War One." said Ed.

"Yeah, and something tells me he didn't get to see Wonder Woman either." said Sonic.

Ed looked at Sonic.

"How so?" said Ed.

"Because the war began in 1914, and Wonder Woman didn't appear till 1917, close to when it was about to end." said Sonic.

Eggman regained consciousness and pushed a button on his suit before disappearing.

Sonic saw this.

"Something tells me we should travel back in time to keep him from causing any trouble." said Sonic.

Ed nodded.

"Agreed." said Ed.

The others became shocked.

"After the whole lecture about messing with the space time continuum?" said Edd.

"I'm going to be arrested anyways. Mr. Block has a lot of evidence against me, but is to dumb to even realize that he can use it to ban me from time travel for life." said Sonic.

With Mr Block, he sneezed.

The man groaned.

"Every time." said Mr Block.

He sighed.

"I really should find out who was talking about me." said Mr Block.


	3. Time Cycles

Back in Toon Manor in the present; Ben was holding an iPad like device which was scanning where Eggman disappeared from.

"Hmm." said Ben.

The scanning stopped.

"According to this, Eggman didn't travel to 1914." said Ben.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"At least we don't have to worry about him." said Eddy.

"Instead, he went to 1814." said Ben.

Everyone became shocked.

Sonic smacked Eddy on the back of his head.

"Idiot." said Sonic.

 **Interview Gag**

"It's times like this I question why I'm even friends with him." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Okay, so we travel to the old west to stop Eggman from finding a way to create robots in that time. How?" said Shawn.

Ben smirked.

"Leave that to me." said Ben.

Later; a garage door opened up, revealing a DeLorean.

Everyone stared at it in shock.

"Whoops, wrong garage." said Ben.

The others fell anime style.

Ben then walked to another garage door and opened it up, revealing his and Rook's Time Cycles.

Sonic noticed them and became shocked.

"You still kept these things after the whole time war incident with that evil Chronosapian character?" said Sonic.

Ben nodded.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Ben.

"Yeah, I kept the time cycles even after the whole Maltruant incident. You just never know." said Ben.

Lastly was Sonic.

"Huh, neat." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Question, how are we all going to travel through time on these things, not like we've got any side carts." said Rock.

Later; some side carts were added to the time cycles.

Rock is shocked.

"Wow." said Rock.

"Yeah, we keep side carts just in case there are more passengers for motorcycles." said Ben.

Sonic got one one cycle and started it up.

He smirked.

"This'll be fun." said Sonic.

Everyone minus Edd got on the time cycles.

Ben started up his own time cycle.

"Alright, let's do this." said Ben.

"Yeah, you go on ahead. There's no way you can talk me into traveling through time and possibly mess with history. Not happening." said Edd.

Sonic then pulled out a blue jawbreaker.

"Not even for a jawbreaker." said Sonic.

"Hey." said Eddy.

Edd then jumped into one of the carts and grabbed the jawbreaker.

He realized he was tricked.

"Wait a-"Edd said before Ben and Sonic drove the time cycles off and they disappeared.

In the year 1814; the time cycles appeared in a desert.

Edd groaned.

"Unbelievable, you tricked me just so I can be part of one of your time travel adventures." said Edd.

"I wouldn't call it trickery." said Sonic.

The group then stood up.

"Well, here we are. 1814, the year of the Creek War and the War of 1812." said Ben.

Rock thought of something.

"You know what I just realized?" said Rock.

Everyone turned to the meerkat.

"What?" said Ed.

"We forgot to get clothes from this time and leave our electronic devices at the present." said Rock.

Everyone is shocked.

"Wow, we were so distracted with stopping Eggman that we failed to think about blending in." said Shawn.

Sonic looked around and saw something.

"Stage coach." said Sonic.

He ran off.

Everyone noticed it.

"That might not be good." said Jasmine.

On a road; a stage coach was going down the path when it shook a bit.

A guy poked his head out of the coach.

"Driver, stop." said the guy.

The coach stopped and the passenger turned to see Sonic lying on the ground groaning in pain.

"OH GOD, WHY, WHY'D YOU HAVE TO HIT ME?! I'M BLIND, IT HURTS SO BAD!" yelled Sonic.

The passenger became shocked and exited the coach, revealing he was in a brown jacket, shirt, brown cowboy hat, blue jeans, and ankle length boots.

"Oh dear me, is there anything I can do for you?" said the passenger.

Sonic did some thinking.

"There is one thing you can do for me. You got any spare clothes for me and some friends of mine?" said Sonic.

Later; Sonic appeared in the same outfit as the guy, but without the pants, and returned to the others with a crate full of clothes.

"Okay, put these on." said Sonic.

"What did you do to get these clothes?" said Eddy.

"Oh I just had a civilized conversation with the owner of that stage coach and he gave me these clothes which he was going to take to get donate." said Sonic.

Ben picked up a green jacket before putting it on.

"Hmm, I like this." said Ben.

Later; all the guys were dressed up like cowboys.

"I can't wait to ride Into the sunset." Said Eddy.

"We ain't going to be doing any of that. We're just here to get Eggman, destroy his time suit, take him back to our time, and everything will be back to normal." said Ben.

Eddy groaned.

"Lame." said Eddy.

"I don't know what you're complaining about." Rock said before lifting his emo hair up, revealing an eye patch over his left eye, "I have to wear an eye patch over my ugly eye due to the year we're at."

Eddy nodded.

"But come on riding into the Sunset is a classic." Said Eddy.

"He has a point." Said Rock

Then Jasmine and Sky appeared from outside a cave.

Jasmine was in a black blouse with a green dress while Sky was in a tan dress.

The others noticed it.

"I do not deserve a girl like Sky." said Edd.

"We point that out all the time, yet you keep proving all of us wrong." said Ben.

Edd groaned.

"Now how're we supposed to hide the time cycles? Any minute now someone's going to show up and see this thing and assume that we're witches." said Edd.

The group did some thinking.

Later; the time cycles were in the cave and a golden gate was blocking the entrance.

Sonic then lodged his Excalibur into a huge boulder.

"Let's see someone try to pull a sword only I can wield out of a stone." said Sonic.

He then smirked.

"As of that would happen." He said.

The group then walked off.

Then some cowboy who looked like Sir Finkelberg appeared and saw the sword and did some thinking before grabbing hold of the sword.

"I shall pull this sword out of this boulder to be known as-"the man said before he tried to pull the sword out, only for a cracking sound to be heard, "AAAAAAAAAAAAH, MY ARM WHICH HAS SHOT A TON OF BAD GUYS!"

He then saw a piece of paper on the sword and read it.

"Fail the real thing, you can always try the toy version." the cowboy read.

He saw a smaller version of the thing and grabbed the sword.

"I shall pull this toy sword out of this boulder to be known as-"the man said before another cracking sound was heard, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

He then started sucking his thumb.


	4. Stopping Eggman

At a nearby town; a ton of people were going about their own business.

Then Sonic's group walked into the town.

Rock looked around.

"Hmm, very peaceful place!" said Rock.

"RUN, THE FLATULENCE GANG IS RIDING THIS WAY!" yelled a villager.

Then all the villagers screamed and ran off, confusing everyone else.

"I take it back." said Rock.

Eddy nodded.

"Weird." He said.

"But who are the flatulence gang?" said said Shawn.

Then a barrel appeared next to the group and it opened up.

"The worst gang of hoodlums to ever come into this town." said a voice inside the barrel.

Everyone turned to the barrel.

"Let me guess, they fart all the time." said Sonic.

"Yeah, but they also did the worst crime ever imaginable." said the voice.

The others became confused.

"What crime was that?" said Ben.

"They embezzled 75 thousand dollars in-"The voice said before the opening to the barrel turned to the readers, "Gravy."

Ed screamed in shock.

"GRAVY!" He shouted with joy.

Everyone else became confused.

"How is that a horrible crime? I mean, Yoshi commits tax fraud every chance he gets." said Sonic.

 **Flashback...er Flashforward in this case**

Yoshi was at a grocery store check stand buying loads of fruits which a female was checking.

"That'll be about $42.76." said the cashier.

Yoshi then placed tons of money on the counter.

"You got to pay tax." said the cashier.

Yoshi did some thinking before placing some Monopoly money on the counter and taking the fruit and running off.

The cashier became mad.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH PAID ME MONOPOLY MONEY!?" yelled the cashier.

 **End Flashforward**

"Oh yeah, don't get me started on that guy." said Shawn.

Then a ton of gun shots rang out.

"RUN!" yelled Sonic.

Everyone then ran off and hid.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Sonic.

"Okay, I'm pretty scared right now. But mostly because we're basically created time paradox's right now." said Sonic.

Next was Rock.

"Why are we even hiding right now? I shouldn't even be hiding anything, not even my eye or my hairstyle." said Rock.

He removed his eye patch, revealing his ugly eye.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" an off screen voice said.

Then the camera lens broke.

Next was Ed.

"Gravy, gravy, gravy, I love gravy." said Ed.

Lastly was Ben.

He was shocked.

"What is going on." said Ben.

 **End Interview Gag**

Then a gang on horses appeared.

"Alright people, time to pay your tribute." said the gang leader who was on a black horse.

Sonic peeked out from where he was hiding and saw one of the members and became shocked.

"Eggman?" said Sonic.

Eddy gasped.

The others looked at the gang to see that sure enough, Eggman was part of the flatulence gang.

"What's he doing with this gang?" said Eddy.

Sonic growled.

"I don't know, but I know what I'm going to do." said Sonic.

He then smirked.

He ran off before returning with a gagged and tied up Eggman.

Eggman was fussing in anger.

"Aw shut up." said Sonic, "We're talking you back."

Eggman mumbled.

"No not to the year you were hoping, the present." said Sonic.

Eggman groaned.

Later; the group appeared back at the same cave they left their stuff at before Sonic removed his sword from the boulder it was on, making the gate disappear.

Sonic smiled.

"Alright, now that this is over with, we can go back to the present and hope for the better." said Sonic.

"I hope so." said Ben.

"Yeah, I got a date tonight with Sanders. We are seeing the new movie A Dogs Way Home." said Eddy.

The group entered the cave.

Later; they appeared at Toon City in the present.

"Okay then, welcome back to Toon City." said Sonic.

Then a man walked by.

"Toon City? This is Flatulence City." said the man.

Sonic did a double take.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"Yeah, the city has been called Flatulence City since 1814, don't you read the history books?" the man said before walking off.

Edd pulled a history book out from his hat and started going through it.

"Here we go, apparently that gang we encountered would have been captured and thrown to jail if Eggman hadn't of showed up." said Edd.

"Hey, I wanted to travel to world war one." said Eggman.

"There anything that could have caused this to happen?" said Sonic.

"According to this newly changed history book, the Flatulence Gang managed to kill the mayor, the sheriff, and all the first born children of the town we were in." said Edd.

"ALL THE FIRST BORN CHILDREN!" shouted Sonic's group & Eggman.

"What were those guys, Jewish?" said Jasmine.

"Maybe." said Ben.

Then a chiming sound was heard.

"TWELVE O'CLOCK FARTING TIME!" yelled a voice.

Then a ton of farting sounds were heard.

"We can now fart in public?" Sonic said before smiling, "Sweet."

He grabbed some chili dogs and started eating them before breaking wind.

Jasmine gagged.

"That's repulsive." said Jasmine.

Ben started chowing down on some chili fries.

"Oh thats good" Said Ben

He then started breaking wind.

"You know, we should try and solve this problem, fast." said Edd.

"Good call, but first." Rock said before pulling out some laser cuffs and cuffing Eggman to a light pole.

Eggman noticed it.

"Hey." said Eggman.

Sonic smiled.

"Good call Rock." He said and farted.

"Don't leave me in this timeline, it sinks." said Eggman.

Ben then farted.

"Literally." said Eggman.

Everyone laughed at Eggman

"To bad. Your mess." said Shawn.

"Enjoy this stink factory." Said Sonic.

The heroes then walked off.

"I don't think I will be enjoying this." said Eggman.


	5. Multiple Timelines

Back in the year 1814; the Flatulence Gang were about to shoot someone with a sheriff badge.

"Say you're prayers sheriff." said the leader.

The sheriff gulped.

But then a gunshot rang out and hit the gun out of the leaders hands.

"I reckon we've got ourselves a couple of misfits." said a voice.

The leader became shocked and looked around.

"Who said that?" said the leader.

"I did." said the same voice.

The leader turned to see Sonic sitting on top of a horse with a pistol aimed at them.

"For I am, The Lone Ranger." Sonic said before turning to the readers, "And definitely not the Armie Hammer version."

He turned back to the villains.

"Meet my posse." said Sonic.

Then the other heroes appeared from different buildings.

"One eyed Kat." Sonic said while pointing to Rock.

"Howdy." said Rock.

"Trigger Happy Tennyson." Sonic said while pointing to Ben.

Ben smirked.

"I'M CRAZY!" He shouted and Went crazy shooting the air.

"The Ed boys." said Sonic.

He pointed to the Eds.

Ed and Eddy started acting tough while Edd just hid behind a saloon door.

"Outback Jasmine." Sonic said while pointing to Jasmine.

Jasmine punched a chunk of wood off a building.

"Tracker Shawn." said Sonic.

Shawn flipped his cowboy hat up.

"And our Injun companion, Intimidates Men." Sonic said pointing to Sky.

The Olympian wannabe became confused.

"Why do I have to be the Indian?" said Sky.

"Well you are of Cree decent and Cree are Indians that originate from Canada." said Edd.

Sky nodded.

 **Interview Gag**

"Yeah, it's a whole thing. There is a Cree population of about 392,420 as of the 2016 census." said Edd.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Remind me again why I fell in love with you?" said Sky.

"I think it had something to do with my unintentional boyish charms and how smart I am." said Edd.

Sky nodded.

"True." said Sky.

"You guys better clear on out of here, or we're going to have ourselves a deadly and awesome shootout." said Sonic.

The Gang laughed.

"Lame." said one of the gang members.

"Alright, shoot out it is then." said Sonic.

He pulled out a revolver and shot one of the gang members in the chest, killing him.

The others became shocked.

"HE SHOT OUR ACCOUNTANT, KILL THEM ALL!" yelled the leader.

The gang nodded.

The gang then pulled out their guns before they started shooting at the heroes.

Rock pulled out a revolver and started shooting at some gang members.

The others joined in.

Edd however just hid under the saloon.

"I'm a pacifist." said Edd, "No way I'm getting any blood on my hands."

Both sides kept on firing at each other.

Rock looked around and fired a bullet at a frying pan before it bounced off of tons of stuff and hit one guy that was running off, killing him.

Rock chuckled.

"Good shot as always." said Rock.

 **Interview Gag**

"During my academy days in the Galactic Federation, I took on a lot of target practice that I can hit a target even if I shoot something else." said Rock.

 **End Interview Gag**

Later; the entire Flatulence Gang was dead.

The villagers saw everything.

"The Flatulence Gang is dead. WE'S GOING TO PARTY ALL NIGHT LONG!" yelled a voice.

Everyone cheered.

Then all the villagers exited the building and started partying.

Edd climbed out from under the saloon.

"Did we win?" He asked.

"Yep." said Eddy, "Now let's ride off into the sunset."

Later; the heroes were running off into a sunset on a hill.

Later again; the group appeared back in the present, but it looked like the slums, and everyone became shocked.

"Okay, what the heck is this?" said Sonic.

Edd pulled out his history book and looked at it.

"According to this, somebody placed a ton of money in a bank and it quadrupled so much that the person became very rich, moreso then Bill Gates." said Edd.

Eddy scoffed.

"Could have been anyone who made that money doing that." said Eddy.

"There's even a picture of the guy." Edd said before turning the book around, revealing a picture of Eddy.

Everyone glared at Eddy.

Eddy gulped.

"What?" He asked, "That could be anyone who looks like me, an ancestor perhaps."

"There's even a savings bond with your full name on it in this book." said Edd.

He pulled out a savings bond and showed it to everyone.

"I told you not to mess with history like that, and now you're richer then Bill Gates." said Sonic.

"Which reminds me, in this timeline Bill Gates went bankrupt because of Eddy becoming richer then him and internet doesn't even exist anymore." said Edd.

"Well, time to get my Mad Max gear on." said Ben.

He tore off his outfit, revealing he was now dressed like his Mad Ben counterpart.

Everyone is shocked.

"Or we could just travel back in time again and change this timeline." said Sonic.

"Agreed." everyone else said.

Later; the group appeared in another timeline where a ton of people had butterfly wings.

"Okay, this is to weird for me." said Shawn.

"Change timelines." said Sonic.

Later; they appeared in a timeline where everyone was a clown.

Ben was shivering in fear before running off.

"Timelines." said Sonic.

Later; they appeared in a timeline where everyone was dressed up like hillbillies.

"Did Beverly Hillbillies become so popular that it was considered a capital offense to cancel it?" said Sonic.

"No idea but I hope they do a reboot." said Eddy.

"Timeline." said Edd.

Later; they appeared in a timeline where everyone was dressed up like Disney Characters.

Everyone minus Sonic was impressed.

"Whoa." said Shawn.

"I'm never leaving this timeline." said Ed.

Sonic simply glared at everyone.

"Yes you are. We got to go back before-"Sonic said before some handcuffs were placed on him which he noticed, "This happens."

Mr Block was glaring at Sonic.

"I told you I'd get to you if you were involved in any time paradoxes, and this time, you'll be banned from it for a very long time." said Mr Block.

He started to walk off with Sonic before pulling out a blaster and shooting the time cycles, destroying them.

Ben became shocked.

"MY TIME CYCLES!" yelled Ben.

Mr Block and Sonic entered a limo before it disappeared in a time portal.

"Well that's just great, we lose our time machine, one person with knowledge of time travel, and we've got a ton of time paradox's that can't be changed anymore. Now how're we supposed to solve this problem?" said Eddy.

Ben did some thinking.

"I know a guy." said Ben.

Everyone looked at Ben.

"But first lets enjoy this time line." He said.


	6. Changing History

In the future; Sonic was in Mr Block's office being glared at by Mr Block.

"Okay, I'm just going to address the elephant in the room. Do you have any idea how many times I've been trying to solve this time paradox problem today? Literally 17 times." said Sonic.

Mr Block groaned.

"17?" He asked.

"Yeah, the 11th timeline I created was like the setting to an episode of Barney and Friends and Teletubbies combined." said Sonic, "I couldn't even go through with any of that anymore."

Mr Block was still mad.

"Doesn't matter, you created so many timelines, that I have no choice but to ban you from time travel and confiscate everything else you've got that can be used for time travel." said Mr Block.

A beeping sound was heard.

" _Sir, some teenagers just showed up in here and ran past every security check point and are on their way to your office._ " a feminine voice said from a speaker system.

Mr Block became confused.

"Teenagers?" Mr Block.

Then Ben's group busted down the door.

"Us." said Rock.

Sonic groaned.

"Finally, what kept you guys?" said Sonic.

"We were enjoying the Disney timeline." said Edd.

Sonic scoffed.

"Typical." said Sonic.

"Then we asked those two guys Cavendish and Dakota about what year the Time Bureau exists in." said Ben.

Mr Block groaned.

"I knew I should have erased their memories about the Time Bureau after firing them." said Mr Block.

"Finally we got in touch with someone who has more authority over time travel then you do." said Shawn.

"Who?" said Mr Block.

Then Professor Paradox entered the room.

"Me." said Paradox.

Mr Block put a hand over his face.

"This is all I need, Professor Paradox to show up and tell me to release Sonic." said Mr Block.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Ben.

"Do they know each other?" said Ben.

Lastly was Mr Block.

"The only person who gets on my nerves bigger then Cavendish and Dakota is Professor Paradox." said Mr Block.

 **End Interview Gag**

"You are to release Sonic the Hedgehog immediately." said Paradox.

Mr Block groaned.

"Fine." said Mr Block.

Sonic stood up.

"Alright, now to just return to the old west and try and solve what happened." said Sonic.

Paradox just shook his head.

"No, that's the problem, you keep going to far back in time." said Paradox.

Sonic was confused.

"Say what now?" said Sonic.

"He's right, we've been going far to back in time to solve these problems, we needed to go slightly far back to the future." said Ben.

"Meaning when?" said Sonic.

Back before Eggman came up with his time suit; he was in his room doing some thinking.

"What to do, what to do?" said Eggman.

He then smirked.

"I've got it, I'll invent a time suit and travel to World War One to ensure that the Germans win." said Eggman.

But then a time portal appeared and the heroes emerged from it dressed up like the Men in Black.

Eggman noticed it and became confused.

"What is this?" said Eggman.

Sonic then pulled out a neuralizer and aimed it at Eggman.

"Look here please." said Sonic.

He then pushed a button on the device before a flash of light appeared, erasing Eggman's memories.

The heroes then went into the portal before it closed up.

Eggman is confused.

"What was I doing?" said Eggman.


	7. Time Restored Sort Of

Back in the present of the main timeline; Sonic was reading Edd's history book.

He chuckled.

"What?" asked Edd.

"History is back to the way it was, and with no time paradox's." said Sonic.

Edd looked at the book.

"Okay then." said Edd.

Eddy groaned.

"I could have made tons of money." said Eddy.

Just then he was tackled to the ground by MacArthur.

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" yelled MacArthur.

Eddy groaned.

"COME ON, I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!" yelled Eddy.

"Eddy, you created a timeline where Bill Gates is broke and wifi doesn't exist." said Sonic.

Eddy looked at Sonic.

"I meant right now, I was with you guys." He said

Sonic realized Eddy was right.

"Yeah, he's innocent." said Sonic.

"Well then how do you explain-"MacArthur said before the scene quickly changed to the group at New York City and seeing the Statue of Liberty was buried halfway in the ground, "This?"

The group became shocked.

"That was unexpected." said Ed.

"YOU MANIAC!" Shawn yelled before getting on his knees and punching the ground, "YOU BLEW IT UP, DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!"

"Well, at least the planet isn't run by monkeys." said Sonic.

"It gets worse, the stock for bacon has increased." said MacArthur.

"That doesn't sound so bad." said Sky.

"It's turkey bacon." said MacArthur.

Sky is shocked.

"Ok how is that my fault?" asked Eddy.

"I could think of several reasons." said Sonic.

"Also, the only cartoons we've got now are preschool shows." said MacArthur.

"That sounds very reasonable to an extent." said Jasmine.

"It's PBS." said MacArthur.

"I'm very fond of PBS." said Jasmine.

"Barney and Friends." said MacArthur.

Everyone screamed.

"Could this get any worse?" said Rock.

"Stan Lee was resurrected." said MacArthur.

Sonic opened his mouth to say something but did some thinking.

"That doesn't sound so bad." said Sonic.

"But then he was killed due to robbing a bank with a bazooka." said MacArthur.

Everyone stared on in shock.

"Should we even try to go back in time to solve this problem?" said Ben.

"Teen Titans Go has been renewed for 13 more seasons." said MacArthur.

Sonic groaned.

"I give up, we're just going to recreate the butterfly effect if we do." Sonic said before walking off.

Edd sighed.

"I wonder what else we changed?" He asked.

MacArthur became confused.

"If you think you changed stuff, then you managed to make the Bumblebee movie gain negative reviews." said MacArthur.

"I'll get the time cycles." said Ben.

"You also made Holmes and Watson a good movie." said MacArthur.

"Yep I'll definitely get the time cycles." Said Ben.

He walked off.

"I don't know what the fuss is about. I actually like Will Ferrell and John C. Reilly." said Shawn.

"People actually left the movie mid film." said MacArthur.

"If the film was so good, why did they leave halfway through?" said Shawn.

MacArthur groaned.

"Don't ask." said MacArthur.


End file.
